The present invention relates to a filled toothbrush and a filled shaving brush containing a removable handle with a supply of brushing material which is automatically supplied to the brush bristles upon rotation of the handle relative to the bristles.
One type of filled toothbrush known in the art is shown in German Gebrauchsmuster 79 04 943. In the design of this known filled toothbrush, a metering piston is joined to a connecting channel or pipe by a threaded connection and can be turned together with the handle by friction, i.e. actuated by adherence, and moved axially along the handle owing to the threaded connection. In the case of such a filled toothbrush, when the bristle holder is connected to the handle for first use, the metering piston is located at that end of the handle which is to be connected to the bristle holder. The connecting channel therefore has to be screwed with its thread through the metering piston along the entire length in order to reach the operating position. This is laborious and in practice often leads to misoperation.